Lateral insulated gate bipolar transistor (LIGBT) devices are widely used in high voltage power integrated circuits (ICs) for applications such as switched-mode power supply (SMPS), lighting, motor control, or plasma display drivers. Design goals of the LIGBT devices include achieving high breakdown voltage and low specific on-resistance, and shrinking the feature size of the LIGBT devices without degrading device characteristics.